The Shattered Alliance
by Mmmmwwww
Summary: *Chapter 4: A challenge to the Captain is UP* (WARNING: A near-NC-17 part!!! :P) Two reckless crew of Dauntless had their sights on Shannon and Uriko...
1. The Drifting Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own BR characters. They belong to Hudson. Simple, huh? Oh well, obviously I would NOT include Cronos if I own BR.   
Dedication: Thanks to God and my friends! Thanks to you all readers for reviewing!   
Not: _Italic _means narration/emphasizing/thought of a character 

**The Shattered Alliance**   
By RAYClovis 

**Chapter 1: The Drifting Memories**

_July 25, 3092_

Kenji Ohgami scanned the instrument panel carefully, and then he sighed and looked outside the tiny cockpit of his red fighter ship. He was still lost in the outer space, all alone with his fighter ship, and he had been like that since six months ago, looking for his love. He removed his helmet slowly and inhaled, adjusting his eyes to the dimness of the cockpit with the stars and instrument panel as the only light source. His eyes stared at the instrument panel in front of him, but they were tiresomely focused on two photos pinned on it. One of them was himself and his crewmates. The other one was he and a brown-haired girl named Uriko Nonomura. Kenji closed his eyes, in thought about his love, touching the photo… _Riko, where are you?_ His mind drifted down the memories, starting about seven months ago… 

_December 25, 3091_

Kenji twisted to one side swiftly as three laser beams went past his fighter.   
"Kenji! Destroy that fighter ship at bearing 38-50-33 north of you!" Yugo's voice rang through Kenji's headphone.   
Kenji obeyed.   
"Yugo! Three ships are on your tail!" Alice's voice spoke through the headphone as Yugo's grayish fighter ship ascended quickly and the threesome flew right into Alice's aim before becoming debris.   
"Alice! Seven are coming in your direction from seven o'clock!" Uriko's white fighter ship launched a torpedo at seven ships approaching her sister's pink fighter ship.   
The torpedo caused a chain reaction as five of the enemy ships went down immediately. The remaining ships were finished off by Long's orange fighter ship, closely followed by Jane's yellow fighter ship. The headphones kept shouting commands at Kenji's ears.   
"Riko, three are above your ship!"   
"I'll finish that one off,"   
"Ten ships are approaching,"   
"Guys, let's move! The outpost is in range!" 

Back on their starship, the _Element_, Kenji parked his fighter ship and hopped out, removing his helmet, then ran a hand through his cyan hair.   
"Another outpost went down, it's all going very well. Good job commandeer!" Alan Gado, the colonel of _Operation: Wipeout_ congratulated commandants.   
_Operation: Wipeout_ is a secret operation created to destroy an outer space terrorist force lead by Hajime Busuzima himself. The operation had been going on for over ten years and lost over ten thousands fighter pilots in the battles against Busuzima's force. Most of the fighters were trained at a very young age and joined the operation at an age of sixteen. And all the pilots were zoanthropes. Kenji was among one of the two youngest pilots. The other youngest pilot was Uriko Nonomura, an adoptive sister of Alice Nonomura. Uriko was only seventeen and eight months old, just two months younger than Kenji's age. Kenji grew fond of his operation after his first three months with his older brother, Yugo Ohgami. The Nonomura joined them only a few days earlier than the Ohgami. Only several veteran commandants were still alive in the operation including Alan Gado, Jenny Burtory Gado, Jane Gado, Long Shin, Shenlong, and Danielle Kaysley. The Ohgami and Nonomura recently became commandants three months ago, after they destroyed their twentieth outposts.   
Kenji saluted Alan causally.   
"It's Christmas time already and we are starting the formal party now," Alan smiled, "dismissed." 

Kenji, wearing a black tuxedo, walked into the ballroom designated only for pilots with a ranking of a commandant. There were only about thirty commandants in the starship, and all of them were here, in their formal clothing. Cronos, a young man with pale hair and dark complexion, was standing right next to a stained glass bowl filled with fruit punch. The young man was about a year older than Kenji's age. He was also known as Chicken Wuss because of his beast form, which is a yellow Phoenix.   
"Hi Kenji," Cronos said as Kenji filled his glass with fruit punch, "I heard you destroyed another outpost,"   
"Yes," Kenji took a sip, "while we've defeated lots of outposts, we haven't met a single Elite outpost yet."   
Elite outposts were more heavily armed and deadlier than normal outposts. Those Elite outposts were Busuzima's primary biochemical laboratories for producing man-made zoanthropes.   
"No, but we are approaching one," Cronos toyed with his glass.   
"Really?" Kenji said, not believing Cronos' words.   
"Ask colonel if you want to know," Cronos left and joined the dancing party.   
Kenji emptied his glass sip by sip.   
"Hi Kenji," Uriko said, smiling, and Kenji almost choked on his drink, "I'm sorry for startling you."   
"N-no, it's okay," Kenji stammered, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief, and looked at Uriko.   
Uriko was a slender, fragile-looking girl. She was wearing a white sleeveless gown with a pair of white gloves. Her chestnut hair braided behind her, with two strands of hair in front of her chocolate eyes. She looked radiant to Kenji, and also cute. Kenji put his glass on a table.   
"Would you mind dancing with me?" Kenji asked Uriko formally, extending a hand.   
"Sure," Uriko took his extended hand and Kenji leaded the slender girl to the dancing platform.   
The couple followed the dance smoothly and flawlessly. At first it was tango music, then the music became waltz an hour later. They stared deeply into each other's eyes as they danced. Kenji smiled widely and he felt some strange feeling for her. _What is it? _Kenji's inner voice said. It was a long moment before he was sure that he fell in love with the cat zoanthrope, and when he did, he blushed.   
Alan tapped a spoon on his glass and attentions were focused on him, "Now, everyone, I have an important announcement to make. We just found an Elite outpost and we will arrive in three weeks. We are all here to celebrate the Christmas spirit and a step closer to accomplishing our mission: Destroying the terrorist force! Now, the dinner is served. Ladies and Gentlemen, sit down and enjoy!" He sat down on his table with Jenny, Jane, Long, Shenlong, and Danielle.   
Kenji sat down on his table next to Uriko. Yugo, Alice, and two other commandants shared their table. The appetizer was everyone's favorite, hot roasted beef soup. The main course consisted of seafood, steak, chicken, and vegetables. Some of the commandants were eating different food because of their beast forms. Cronos was eating steak while all others on his table were enjoying broiled chicken. On Alice's plate was a pile of uncooked carrots a mile high. Uriko and Kenji were enjoying their lobsters. Yugo stared his plate, where vegetable salad was his main course.   
"Who ordered it?" Yugo asked and his responses were muffled laughter aroused from the room.   
"…You ordered it." Alan replied with a broad smile.   
"Huh? I ordered _La Salade de Caesar avec les légumes et le beurre verts_." Yugo protested.   
"Brother, it means Caesar salad with green vegetables and butter in French," Kenji told his adoptive older brother.   
"Oh, I thought it means steak with butter!" Yugo exclaimed, laughter was his responses again. 

Kenji and Uriko went back to their rooms first.   
"Thanks for taking me back," Uriko said outside her room.   
"Don't mention it," Kenji replied, leaning on his door, which is just next to her room.   
"Yeah," Uriko nodded.   
Kenji smiled, brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead and kissed her lips. It was a long, gentle and warm kiss. He broke the kiss slowly. Uriko flushed and looked at his face, smiling.   
"Thanks for the kiss," she kissed Kenji back and went into her room.   
Kenji also went into his room, with a highly raised happiness inside his heart, which almost made him jumps up and shouts, "Yes!" 

Three weeks later, Kenji and all other commandants were leading the entire army of pilot fighter ships toward the Elite outpost. _Element_ was following them closely. Kenji stayed close to Uriko. The commandants were chatting over the headphones as they approached the Elite outpost slowly.   
"We will be in the attack range in thirty seconds," Alan's voice suddenly became grim and serious.   
His brown fighter ship and other commandant's fighter ships moved into a line formation with over one thousand black fighter ships behind them. The outpost was in sight, on a large chunk of asteroid.   
"That's strange," Cronos said, "I'm detecting a tremendous amount of--"   
Suddenly, a long, continuous purplish beam was fired from the outpost directly and Cronos' gold fighter ship burst into fireball.   
"Split!" Alan shouted.   
Everyone obeyed.   
"Holy shit! It's a PPC!" Yugo's warning was true.   
The particle projectile cannon in the outpost fired again, but this time the blast was stronger and sliced through a wall of fighter ships easily and destroyed the starship's aft engines. Enemy ships suddenly closed in quickly and launched a barrage of beams, torpedoes, and missiles. Half of the black fighter ships were destroyed almost instantly. The colonel rattled out commands to retreat but he was too late. The beam cannon somehow discharged again and this time the blast hit Element's bridge squarely. Hundreds were quickly executed until only a hundred remains. Soon enough, only ten commandant's fighter ships remains.   
"What now!?" Shenlong's panicked voice shouted.   
"I don't know!" Long replied, dodging enemy fires.   
"The cannon's charging again!" Yugo warned and everyone managed to survive the next blast, only to find that they were in another dangerous peril.   
Kenji lost his control over his ship and he was thrown away wildly by some kind of force.   
"They are using traction beams!" Kenji realized the problem and shouted the warning to the microphone.   
The others also lost their controls but the enemy ships didn't bother destroying them. Kenji wrestled with his control sticks but he was sent into warp speed quickly. Everyone was also sent into warp as they separated from each other farther and farther. Kenji lost his consciousness. It all lasted less than thirty seconds and he didn't even get a good look at his enemies. 

When he woke up, he was already millions kilometres away from the outpost. He found his way back to where he was sent to warp two months later, but the asteroid with the outpost on it was gone, moving to somewhere else. He found several trails belonging to his friends to follow. Kenji was at first uncertain which way to go, then he selected to follow Uriko's trail after a glimpse of her photo. He followed the trace restlessly for months. He also muttered, "Happy birthday, Riko," on Uriko's birthday, which was exactly four months after the incident. 

--------------   
**Author's Note: **I'm just trying out a sci-fi, so R&R, please!!!   



	2. The Search

Disclaimer: Well, I do not own any of those BR characters. They belong to Hudson. I own Agemo and Shannon.   
Dedication: Thanks to God, thanks to my friends. Thanks to those people who are wise enough to not steal my characters.   
Note: _Italic_ means thought of a character/emphasizing 

**The Shattered Alliance**   
By RAYClovis

**Chapter 2: The Search**

Kenji continued to follow Uriko's trail of ion emission of her fighter ship. Every fighter ship's engine leaves a trail of ion emission as they move on. The ion emissions were like fingerprints; not a single fighter ship leaves a trail of ion emission with the same pattern. Although some looked very similar, it's only a matter of pattern and material left. Most fighter ships used ion engines while starships used plasma engines. That explained the Elite outpost Kenji met earlier, he found that the battlefield, where he last saw Element, was surrounded by a large amount of plasma emission. He found it strange, that his ship actually survived a non-lethal blast that actually sent him into a speed of over one million kilometres per second. In commonsense, his ship should be badly damaged, if not disabled or destroyed, yet his ship was in a near-perfect status. His eyes stared blankly into the vacuum outside of his cockpit, then back on Uriko's photo. With faint sigh, he straightened his flame-orange uniform with red shoulders, and took out a disk from the breast pocket, lifting the flap with 'Kenji Ohgami' on. He slid the disk into a CD-slot and the specially installed stereo started playing the music. Kenji listened to the music deeply with his eyes closed. He would never forget the harmony sang by Uriko's voice. To him, Uriko's voice was simply beautiful. The recently eighteen years old man reached out and grabbed an emergency ration. There were enough rations to sustain a pilot for three years, even Kenji wondered how did they packed so much rations in a small fighter ship where the primary storage were used for torpedoes. He consumed the ration and wiped his mouth with the cuff of his uniform, then his hands were wrapped around the dual control sticks again.   
He checked out the star map carefully. He was approaching an asteroid belt where Uriko's ion emission trail sliced through easily but that didn't remove the uneasiness in his heart. He made sure that the harnesses were strapped firmly, then he tightened them a bit, not wanting to float on his seat. After a final checkout, he thrust into the asteroid belt. When he was in, floating rocks and ice immediately surrounded him. None of the asteroids exceeded ten kilometres in diameter. Kenji followed the ion trail carefully, with asteroids sliding past him. Then he found something disturbing. 

Kenji suddenly noticed several plasma trails, but all of them were too narrow to be produced by a starship. He noticed that there was also a few torpedo fragments littering the environment. Suspiciously, he turned on his laser cannons and set them at a double rapid fire, allowing him to fire two of his quadruple laser cannons simultaneously, with the remaining cannons to ready to fire. Thus he can attack rapidly, although weaker than if he fired all of them at once. Kenji also readied his double torpedo launchers, just in case. He checked the ammunition carefully, seeing that there were still over one hundred torpedoes remaining. All of the torpedoes were fast and powerful enough to demolish a major city into ground within nanoseconds. He was about only halfway when suddenly a green laser beam hit his ship.   
The blast rocked Kenji's fighter ship but the energy was holding at eighty percent. Kenji twisted to one side just in time to dodge a volley of laser fire. A glimpse on his radar showed a swarm of enemy ships and a starship located front of him. Shit! Kenji's mind raced as he slid toward the other direction and pitched the nose down while adding power to his thrusters. His red fighter ship descended quickly, twisting to his right. An asteroid blocked a barrage of torpedoes. Kenji sudden pitched the nose up and his enemies appeared in sight. The enemies had formed a wall in front of the starship, Kenji knew his priority is the starship. Then quite suddenly, a purple beam darted at Kenji from the starship. _A mini-PCC? What the hell it's doing on a starship?_ Kenji banked toward his left, dodging the purple beam, and added more power to his thruster. Kenji's red fighter ship darted in quickly while weaving from one side to another side. He put his thumbs on the torpedo launcher triggers. The enemy fighter ships were in a tight, circular formation. Kenji went in real close and launched four torpedoes simultaneously while attempting to shot some down with his laser cannons. Four enemy fighter ships went down immediately to the laser fire and twenty-six were killed the torpedoes. Kenji ended up with only fifteen percent of shield left after passing the gauntlet. The starship was in front of him, and fighter ships were beginning to pour out of the hatches at its sides. Kenji's fighter ship swiftly flew past the starship, but not before the defensive beam turrets overloaded and destroyed his shield generator. Kenji's fighter ship rocked violently as a volley of bullets and beams peppered his ship. A bullet penetrated his hull armor and found its way into Kenji's left elbow. He howled at the pain, then he focused on escaping. The fighter ship quickly sealed the bullet hole automatically. Clutching his teeth, Kenji jammed the thruster at their max. He was out of the asteroid belt an hour later, still following the trail of ion emission. His hull armor was only six percent from the total destruction.   
Luckily, no one was following him. 

He ran a damage report on his ship while bandaging his injured elbow. The bullet was still lodged inside but he scarcely noticed it. Kenji's scan ended up with a disabled laser cannon, overloaded shield generator, and an aft engine was destroyed. All Kenji hoped was no more encounter. Unwarily, his mind drifted into memory lane again… This time it was when he engaged in the first battle against a fleet of starships… That was about a year ago. He remembered it when he fired a torpedo directly into the bridge, a dirty but effective tactic. It was also when he almost lost Uriko when a torpedo hit her shield generator directly, if it wasn't for Kenji's reflex, she might have been killed. She survived, but her fighter ship was beyond repair and she got a new one three months later. Kenji's mind stopped drifting and focused on the trail. 

Another three months later, when it's almost ten months since the incident, Kenji was still doing his usual following, but no improvement were showed. Just as he was about to fall asleep, suddenly his radar bleeped. Kenji's mind jerked awake and glanced at the radar. A starship was approaching. He instinctively readied his weapons.   
The starship came within visual range and Kenji studied it. It was a long, streamlined starship with two large wings and two smaller fins. The starship was colored yellowish-gold and the word Dauntless was printed onto both sides, in white paint. There was a hatch at the bottom of the starship, obviously for fighter ships. It was large, much large than Element. Kenji estimated that it had a length of seven hundred yards and one hundred metres wide.   
He was hailed. Kenji flipped open a communication channel.   
"This is Commandant Kenji Ohgami of starship _Element_. My ship was destroyed during a battle against an Elite outpost."   
A young man's voice replied, "This is Captain Agemo Krimagi of starship _Dauntless_. We are eager to help you to find your friends."   
Kenji paused, "You know that my friends were separated?"   
Agemo Krimagi replied, "Yes, we already picked up one of your friends three hours ago."   
_Already? Who he picked up?_   
"Okay, what is your operation?"   
"_Operation: Fusion_, we are also assigned to eliminate Busuzima's force, and we are willing to give you a hand. Do you accept?"   
"I accept," 

Kenji slowly piloted his fighter ship into the opened hatch of Dauntless. Beyond the hatch was a large, long room lined up with black fighter ships. A crew signaled Kenji to park his fighter ship at the end of the room, where commandants' ships were docked. Kenji docked his fighter ship carefully. After making sure that he's safe, he opened the cockpit and stood up, removing his helmet. His eyes scanned the hangar. Hundreds of crews were busily working on their jobs. Thousands of black fighter ships were docked in the room. With about an hundred free docking spaces and ten commandant's docking spaces, the room was indeed enormous. His eyes stopped at white fighter ship docked just next to his red fighter ship. The white fighter ship was badly covered in scotch marks and showed signs of battles. He recognized the ship as Uriko's.   
He just realized that the starship's artificial gravity emitter wasn't as strong as the one on Element, so he leaped onto a walkway carefully, making sure the he won't float away. When on the metal walkway, two people approached him. The leader was a brown-haired young man with brown, calm eyes, wearing a navy uniform. He also had two sheathed katana strapped to his back. The other person was a young woman with long, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. The welcoming committees were in twenties and Japanese.   
The leader extended a hand, "I'm Captain Agemo Krimagi."   
Kenji took the hand and shook it. "I'm Commandant Kenji Ohgami."   
"Welcome aboard _Dauntless_," Agemo gestured to the brown-haired girl, "her name's Shannon Tsunami and she's the ship's first mate."   
"Nice to meet you all," Kenji shook hands with Shannon.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, and I'll show you your room."   
Kenji took the photos from his fighter ship and followed Agemo to front of a cabin door with a sign saying 'Alpha-0973'.   
"Here you go, and here's the card key. Don't lose them, I'm going to the bridge now. I'll be back in a few moments." Agemo handed Kenji a small red plastic card with a black Alpha sign on it, and then he walked away.   
Kenji slid the card into a small slot next to the door and the door slid open. He walked into the cabin room. It was a rather small one, with a bunk near the wall. There was a small, circular window on the wall. The lights illuminated the room brightly. He could see that someone was already assigned here. With a sigh, Kenji walked over to the bunk and noticed a white uniform lying on the lower bunk. It was covered with dirt and burn marks. A closer look surprised him-- on the breast pocket flap was 'Uriko Nonomura' written on it. Rubbing a hand on his face, he wasn't sure if he's dreaming or not. He rubbed his eyes, seeing that the tattered uniform was still here.   
"Kenji…?" Uriko's voice said behind him. 

-------------   
**Author's Note: **I'll recruit everyone in five chapters or so. Then say hello to 26 chapters. Now I'm off to work on my BR: Survivor: Pokemon/Digimon Week. Any suggestions are welcome! 


	3. The Dauntless

Disclaimer: I do not own any of those BR characters... They belong to Hudson, the creator of shitty PF... Hell, I hope I do own them so I can save them from the shitty PF... Well, I DO own Agemo and Shannon.   
Dedication: Thanks to God and my friends! Thanks to you all reviewers and those who inspired me!   
Note: _Italic_ means thought of a character/emphasizing 

**The Shattered Alliance**   
by RAYClovis

**Chapter 3: The _Dauntless_**

Kenji immediately looked over his shoulder, filled with hope, and saw Uriko standing at the doorway. She looked just same as the way he remembered her. She was now wearing a sky-blue long-sleeved uniform with white cuffs.   
"Riko!"   
Almost lunging at each other, the two quickly hugged each other, sobbing slightly. He enjoyed her fresh, girly scent and he always did.   
_ Oh god, how long had it been?_ Kenji once had thought that he would never saw her again. The feeling was intense, and he felt that even if he won a zillion dollars, he would be nowhere near the happiness of reuniting with his love...   
"Kenji! You are alright!" she smiled, a tear flowed down her smooth cheek.   
"…Yes, Riko, I never thought I would see you again!" he grinned and leaned in to kiss her.   
There was a knock on the door.   
"I'll get it." Kenji and Uriko said simultaneously to each other.   
Agemo was standing, smiling, when Kenji opened the door.   
"Hi mate, did I interrupt you guys?" He asked.   
"N-no."   
"Good, because I hate to interrupt others." Agemo hands Kenji a neatly folded uniform and a small fabric bag, "Take this, for now anyway. You might have to report to the medical bay."   
"Oh thanks, but I'm fine with this." Kenji held up and tapped his bandaged arm.   
"Well, at least change the bandage."   
"I will."   
"Okay, rest," Agemo patted Kenji's shoulder, "Rest now. If you need directions, ask Alica Tylon and Stun. Their rooms are right next to your."   
"Thanks." The mole zoanthrope nodded.   
"Okay, I'm going up to the bridge, go there if you need me." Agemo walked away.   
Kenji closed the door and faced Uriko, then looked around for a bit.   
"The bathroom's over there." Uriko pointed to a metal door in the room, as if reading his mind, "Take a shower and a shave."   
"Sure." Kenji obeyed his girlfriend's order.   
When he was done, he gave his girlfriend a long kiss before taking a nap.   
_So far, so good, so relaxing… _his mind said before going into dream._ And she's so cute that I couldn't bear it._

Next morning, he and Uriko walked down the metallic hallway, passing many fighter pilots wearing black uniforms. The two were laughing as they talked. Kenji felt much better after a shave and a cold shower, wearing his new golden uniform laced with black and red. Alica Tylon, a young woman with white hair and black bang wearing bluish-green uniform, leaded them to the cafeteria.   
The cafeteria was a large room lined up with metal four-man tables neatly. The wall opposite to the counters has several large windows. The counter reminded him of those used in twenty-first century's high school cafeterias.   
"The cook's over there." She pointed to a counter where Stun was busily cooking.   
Stun was an alien-like man with purplish-blue exoskeleton and insect-like mouth. However, Alica told Kenji and Uriko that he was once a normal human that underwent an unsuccessful experiment on man-made zoanthropes. Kenji and his girlfriend approached the cook.   
"…Hey… I have never seen you before…" Stun, whose real name was Stephen Goldberg, whispered.   
"Darling, they were lost in the space and we just picked them up." Alica explained to the cook.   
"…Oh, you two must be very hungry now… Anything you want?" he tossed a rag away.   
"Oh, I would like to have broiled chicken served with mash potatoes," Kenji looked at his girlfriend's cute face, "and my kitten would like to have roasted salmon with vegetables salad."   
"…Your kitten…?" Stun looked at Kenji's face, then at Uriko, "Oh, a cat zoanthrope?" he scoffed.   
Kenji nodded.   
"Okay, coming up soon!" the cook quickly turned around to work.   
"Well, he's also one of the best fighter pilot here." Alica said, chewing on a celery stick causally.   
Kenji felt a sting in his bandaged arm and rubbed it lightly._ Time for the medical bay… After filling my stomach._   
"Starving already?" Uriko noticed her boyfriend's rumbling stomach.   
"Same with you, kitten." He smiled warmly, wrapping a hand over her shoulder.   
"Yeah, mole boy." She elbowed him playfully.   
Stun was waiting for the couple to finish their conservation, holding Kenji's orders. 

"I'll say it's damn good!" Kenji continued wolfing down his food.   
"Yeah," Uriko took a sip of water, sitting next to Kenji.   
"Indeed, I wouldn't promote him to my head cook if it isn't for his cooking." Agemo suddenly said, almost caused the two teenagers to choke, "Sorry for my bluntness."   
"It's okay." Kenji looked up at Agemo and Shannon, who were holding their trays.   
"Anybody sitting there?" Agemo nodded at the two empty seats adjacent to the newcomers.   
"No, we don't mind." Kenji replied, stuffing a spoonful of mash potato into his mouth.   
Agemo and Shannon sat down and started eating. Agemo was eating a 32-oz. steak while Shannon had broiled lamb ribs. They ate in silence politely. 

"Would you mind telling me more about your ship? I have never heard of it before." Kenji asked after Agemo finished his plate.   
"Of course you haven't heard of it, _Dauntless_ launched only three months ago."   
"Three months? It took _Element_ four years to get here from the nearest space station."   
"Indeed, because we used the latest propulsion system called quantum slipstream."   
"Quantum slipstream? I have heard of it but it was still in research last year."   
"Yeah, _Dauntless_ is one of the first starships to have quantum slipstream propulsion system. There are only seven of them now, although more will be done in a year or two."   
"Oh, so it is a faster than light starship?"   
"Much faster than light. It can go up to one hundred light-years per nanosecond."   
"That's damn fast."   
"Yeah, but that kind of speed is a must-have for reaching the last quadrant, the Omega."   
"Whoa, Quadrant Omega is over a trillion light-years far away, considering we are still in Quadrant Alpha."   
"Indeed."   
"By the way, can Dauntless sustain a particle projectile cannon fire?"   
"Yes, by using the newest magnetic force field to scatter it into space dust."   
"Oh, you'll need it, they are using PPC right now." Kenji fidgeted a bit, "what's your pilot record?"   
"Six years of experience, shot down about twenty-three thousands fighter ships, a hundred starships, and destroyed thirty seven outposts. I got shot down for a total of seven times."   
"Oh, that's quite some record for a twenty years old pilot."   
"Actually, I turned twenty-one last June, but it was a good guess."   
"What made you the captain of your ship?"   
"After accomplishing my one-hundred and fiftieth missions. Well, you wouldn't believe how tough it was to accomplish _four_ missions in one day."   
"Oh."   
"Anyway, I have to go back to the bridge now, sorry." Agemo's watch blipped, "See you tomorrow."   
"Okay bye."   
Agemo gave Shannon a light tap on her shoulder, then he walked away with her, leaving Kenji and the cat zoanthrope alone.   
"Captain Agemo is a very caring man." Alica said, sitting at another table behind the guests with Stun. "He's just so damn suicidal and successful."   
"…Indeed, last year he almost killed himself to save Shannon…" Stun said.   
"Yeah, I'll bet those two are already dating." Alica gossiped.   
"…Well why not? Remembered it at Agemo's twenty-first birthday…?" Stun tapped a claw-like finger on his forehead.   
"Oh yeah, when Shannon 'accidentally' kissed his cheek?" Alica chuckled.   
"Yeah, she isn't nicknamed 'Brown Angel' for nothing. Not only she looked like one in her beast form, she also act like one to our good old captain." An ensign joined the conservation. 

"You know how much I've missed you, Riko…" Kenji lied on the bottom bunk, resting his head on his palms.   
"Yeah I missed you, too, it's been almost a year." Uriko sat next to him.   
"Ten months." He nodded.   
"Remembered it when we first met at Battle School seven years ago?"   
Kenji nodded again, it was also the first time he saw her naked, "Yeah, and you hopped out of the shower and you forgot your towel."   
The cat zoanthrope blushed.   
"And luckily we were the only one alone in the room…" Kenji seemed to said in his sleep.   
She slapped his chest playfully, blushing but also smiling.   
"…I never forgot your face when you ran back into the shower as soon as you saw me…" Kenji grinned and rubbed his chest, replaying their first meeting in his mind.   
_I'm so tired and happy now... I wonder when I can lose my virginity to her..._   
"Uh, Kenji?" Uriko said, lying on the top mattress of his bunk.   
Her response was his light snoring. 

The next morning, he got out of his bed, half-sleeping, and headed for the bathroom. The bathroom door was locked and Kenji leaned beside it, waiting for his roommate to finish her stuffs. 

When he was done, he and Uriko walked to the cafeteria and checked out the menu.   
"Um, excuse me?" Kenji asked the head cook.   
"What is it, newcomer?" Stun faced him, flipping bacons in frying pans.   
"Is it me or we are having boiled lizard for breakfast special?"   
"Yes, we are." The insect zoanthrope snickered.   
"Okay, I would like to try one." Kenji looked at Uriko.   
"And I would have three waffles and six strips of bacons, please." She placed her order.   
"Coming up." Stun continued to work. 

As soon as Kenji and Uriko were done with their breakfast, Agemo called out their names over the P.A. system, "Kenji Ohgami and Uriko Nonomura, please report to the bridge. Stun will take you up there."   
Stun eagerly tossed his apron to one of his co-workers and led the two toward the bridge.   
"The bridge is how many decks above us?" Kenji asked Stun as they continued walking down a half-crowded hallway.   
"Seventeen."   
"How many fighter ships this ship can carry? The hangar was so large!" It was Uriko's turn.   
"If I remembered it correctly, at most fifteen thousand of them. Although we have only fourteen thousand of the docks filled."   
"Lost several in battles?" Kenji nearly bumped into an ensign.   
"No, we started out with thirteen thousand and gaining pilots as we go on."   
They reached the lift, which was a small circular space with a number pad beside the sliding double door. Kenji and Uriko entered the lift, followed by Stun, who inputted a number on the number pad, then a four-digit code.   
"Security reasons." Stun shrugged after he inputted the last digit. 

When the lift stopped and the doors slid open, Kenji and Uriko stepped into the bridge but Stun went back to the cafeteria. The bridge was a large oval metal-gray room lined up with two rows of consoles. A large screen functioning as the window was installed in front of the brightly illuminated room. A pair of large chair was positioned in front of the lift, with a holographic computer monitor in front of the right-hand chair. Agemo stood up from the right-handed chair, closing the purplish holograph.   
"Hi here," Agemo smiled, "I'm sure that you two went through that asteroid belt, right?" He pointed at the screen in front of them, showing a long, dense line of asteroids   
"What is the coordinate of it?" Kenji studied the asteroid belt.   
"Seven Delta-Five Alpha-Nine Gamma." Shannon said, sitting in the left-handed chair.   
"Yes, we went through it." Kenji recognized the bearing, "And there was a starship hidden here."   
"Good. I'll take care of it." Agemo sat down on his chair, opening up the holographic console again. "You two can stay and watch." He inputted something on his holographic console, seemingly to laying down a course for the asteroid belt.   
"What are you going to do?"   
Agemo looked at Kenji. "I'm going to take out that starship you mentioned as a part of our mission. Then we can look for your surviving comrades." He glanced at his holographic monitor. "We'll be there in three minutes."   
_Surviving comrades?_ Kenji thought. _I don't know if they are still alive after almost a year. Oh God, please let them be alive…_

"Initiate a long range scan. Set the range at twenty light-years radius." Agemo ordered and a green dot blipped on a small radar screen on his holographic monitor, "There's a starship not far from there. At most one decimal three light-years away." He closed the monitor and stood up. "Shannie, take the bridge." He smiled at Shannon before leaving through the lift, brushing past the mole and cat zoanthropes.   
"Where he's going?" Kenji asked Shannon as soon as Agemo was gone.   
"The hangar. You can stay and watch, though." She straightened her dark brown uniform.   
Within five minutes, a navy fighter ship appeared onscreen heading toward the asteroid belt. It very streamlined as a triangle with a round nose. It had two long, thin wings slightly skewed backward and a pair of tail fins also skewed backward and pointing slightly outward. Between the tail fins were two Gamma ion engines not far apart from each other. The cockpit was a black tinted window. Black dragons rimmed with white were printed on outer sides of the navy tail fins. Kenji and Uriko immediately recognized it as a modified Omicron-Thunderbird designated for speed and agility. Following it were ten black normal fighter ships shaped as the earthly fighter jets. The tiny fleet disappeared into the asteroid belt quickly. 

Agemo Krimagi piloted his navy fighter ship skillfully into the asteroid belt, maneuvering between the asteroids quickly and carefully. He checked his radar, showing that the starship target was not far away. A light, confident smirk twisted on to his thin lips. He pitched upward by pulling the dual control sticks backward and soared over a large asteroid. Within a minute, he found his target, a Reverence class starship. This class of starships was usually slow and tough designated for battles in an asteroid belt. Agemo had taken many of them single-handedly and he never risked his comrades against them. Quickly he ordered his followers to report back to _Dauntless_. 

Kenji saw the ten black fighter ships returning but Agemo wasn't with them. He raised an eyebrow for a split moment when Shannon said, "Captain always takes care of starships all by himself. Don't worry." 

Agemo flipped on his visor and activated the multi-level shield. The starship was painted in red and enemy fighter ships were pouring out of it already. His scanner indicated a hundred enemies. Still smirking, he quickly jammed the engine to a high speed and flew straight toward his target, his fingers on the triggers.   
The starship was the first to fire, using a PPC. Agemo fearlessly rolled to one side, letting the beam to pass him harmlessly. Then he quickly soared up high above the red starship, arming his proton torpedoes to the AP, or armor piercing, level. Enemy fighter ships opened fire on him.   
The navy fighter ship twisted quickly between the laser fires, shooting down its enemies. The pilot locked his torpedoes at the starship's bridge, zooming close to it. A few red laser beams glazed his shield but did nothing. Laying out a suicidal near-collision course, Agemo banked to his left and zoomed even closer to the bridge. He glanced at his radar, watching as the distance between him and his target decreases greatly.   
A computerized voice warned: "_One minute to impact…_"   
Agemo ignored the warning and shot toward his target even closer, deflecting a few of the enemy fires while maintaining his calmness.   
Thirty seconds to impact.   
He made sure that his torpedoes were ready, dodging a few torpedoes from the starship's turrets.   
Fifteen seconds to impact.   
With a grunt, he squeezed the torpedo triggers and jerked at the joysticks hard. The Omicron-Thunderbird immediately did a half-loop in the space and re-aligned, zooming back toward _Dauntless_. The four torpedoes Agemo launched, dashed at the bridge quickly and penetrated the hull armor easily. When he turned around to check his target, it was but a massive crumpling fireball and mangled metals. Smiling, he called Shannon on the intercom, "One starship down, call a fleet of one-hundred and fifty. One hundred and twenty are on my tail. Krimagi out." 

"That was a damn good flight!" Kenji said to Agemo a few minutes after the remaining enemies were destroyed.   
"Thanks, kid, but I've done better." The dragon zoanthrope removed his helmet and walked out through a doorway, running a hand through his dark brown hair. 

When Kenji went back into his room, Uriko was already waiting for him.   
"Hey Riko, want to take a jog to the running track?" Kenji asked causally with a warm smile.   
"Sure." Uriko brushed off a few strands of hair from his forehead. 

----------   
**Author's note: **I'm just action-oriented, you know... Not really experienced when it comes to the emotions... And I'm also a quick thinker when it comes to serious, fast-paced fics, so no wonder why I was able to do several chapters of THO in a few days... Hell, time for me to work on BR: Survivor... 


	4. A challenge to the Captain

Disclaimer: I do not own any of those BR characters. I only own Agemo and Shannon.   
Dedication: Thanks to God and my friends! Thanks to Tiger for asking me to write the dream! *coughsyeahIfeartheTripleTcoughs*   
Note: _Italic_ means Kenji's(who else?) thoughs/emphasizing 

**The Shattered Alliance**   
By RAYClovis

**Chapter 4: A challenge to the Captain**

Kenji walked into his room and found his kitten already waiting for him, sitting on the lower bunk. He paused as he looked at her, attracted by her prettiness. She seemed to be much more beautiful… and cuter, too, in her a week-old sky-blue skin-tight uniform. The mole zoanthrope took a gulp and walked toward her. The girl smiled and motioned him to sit down beside her. He obeyed slowly, a secret hope raising in his heart.   
_Let it be the night, please let it be the night… His heart pleaded evilly, pounding like a hammer._   
The ninja ran a head through his wavy hair and quickly kissed the kitten's lips lustfully. She didn't resist for a single ounce as she also pressed her lips against his hard. Slowly he put a hand on her small, immature waist and started stroking sensually. The cat purred as always, fidgeting with his coat zipper with love. He then slowly moved his hand from her waist to her breasts, not lifting it from her tight uniform. She moaned lightly as he toyed with her breasts slowly, tracing an 8-figure shape. Slowly the ninja then walked his fingers slowly to their main target-- the zipper.   
_ …So real… I hope it is the real world…_   
He gripped it lightly and started pulling it down fluidly, exposing her bra. When the zipper was all done, he then slowly removed the article of clothing and tossed it away lightly, still kissing her. The sky-blue coat sailed across the room easily in the half-Earthly gravity. Then he leaned the Kenpo student on the soft, warm mattress, unzipping his golden coat as well. She tossed his coat away this time as he hooked his fingers into and under her pink bra, tickling her breasts enticingly. She moaned in relief again and quickly switched position with him so she topped him off. He gently pulled her hooked bra up and away from its feline wearer before joining it with the two coats.   
_…Only a few more minutes…_   
Pressing his naked chest against her youthful half-moons, the still-virgin ninja then proceed his hands down toward her skin-tight pants and found the metal zipper. Warmly, he unzipped it and she also unzipped his. The two slowly kicked away their bottom articles, leaving only two blockages. Tapping her delicate nipple with a hand, the ninja quickly hooked her underwear with his other hand and, instead of gentle removal, ripped it off her with a quick jerk. Soon enough, his own last barrier was removed. He could feel his sacred part tracing along her, ready for an invasion. She purred cheerfully in reply.   
_ Three… Two… One…_   
Suddenly an explosion stopped them. 

Kenji was jerked awake from one of his best dreams ever and bashed his head against the cushioned ceiling above him hard enough to rattle the upper bunk.   
"OW! DAMMIT!" he screamed reflexively.   
_So all it was a dream!? Shit! I sincerely hope it would come true…_   
But the explosion was as true as it could get. The alarms all over the ship rang loudly and Agemo's voice shouted in the speakers.   
"We are under surprise attack! Repeat, we are under surprise attack! Four Outlaws and a Phoenix!" the captain was referring to the attacking fleet's ship classes. "All Alpha through Delta pilots report to their ships! Set your shields to bilinear electromagnetic at trilevel with two decimal three four Alpha seven decimal six zero Beta! Krimagi out and is joining you all!" There was a brief pause, "Alpha Six-zero-six! Take our guests to their ships!" Stun was the pilot with code-name Alpha Six-zero-six. 

"Your ships are over there! I'm off to mine!" Stun pointed to two fighter ships before he ran for his own fighter ship, putting on his helmet.   
Kenji looked at the two fighter ships a deck below him. The two were indeed his and Uriko's but they were repainted to gold and sky-blue respectively to their colored uniforms. Without a hesitant, the ninja and his girlfriend leaped over the railing and landed right into their ships' cockpits smoothly. Flipping his visor on, he closed the cockpit window and gave his kitten a thumb up before the two recently repaired ships moved backward, pivoting toward the gaping hatch, and shot into dark outer space.   
_This night's going to be as busy as hell._

Groaning, Kenji got out of his cockpit. It had been a long and tiresome fight but Agemo and his army literally eliminated every single of his enemies within an hour. He felt real tired and leaned against a metallic doorway, waiting for Uriko. The ninja ran a hand through his blackish-blue hair, sighing and rubbing his forehead at where he had bash against the bunk ceiling. He could feel the sweats on his forehead and wiped them. Then he replayed the dream over and over again mentally, adding an ending to it. 

He waited patiently for about fifteen minutes, but he still couldn't see the kitten coming out of her ship. The sky-blue fighter ship's cockpit was wide opened and he knew she's in here. Feeling ominously, he put his helmet away and slowly walked toward the sky-blue ship.   
_ Please, please, don't tell me a bullet caught her… Please…_   
Cautiously he climbed up a ladder beside the cockpit window and peeked inside. The young man sighed in relief. Uriko was all right, sleeping angelically in her tight cockpit. Her coat covering her causally as it always did in nighttime.   
_ What now? I can't just left her here._   
"Don't mind me, Riko." He muttered and bent down to unfasten the harnesses.   
Carefully, Kenji scooped her from her tight seat then he proceeded to the walkway carefully. As soon as he was on the walkway suddenly her coat gave in and fell over the railing. He didn't want to drop her and watched her sky-blue coat landed at the very bottom of the hanger helplessly. His sights shifted to her exposed pink sport bra.   
_ Oh no, so her coat wasn't sow to her skin after all._ He took another glimpse at the bottom of the hangar._ Boy, no way I'm going to run down fourteen decks for that. _Then he surveyed the hanger.   
Over three-quarters of the pilots were already asleep in their fighter ships and in their pajamas. Apparently he wasn't the only one. He actually had a good chuckle when he spotted a burly man still clutching onto a teddy bear, drooling in sleep. Kenji couldn't find anything to cover her up.   
_ Well, we'll laugh about it later._   
With a brief hesitant, he set her carefully on the walkway then he unzipped and put his golden coat on the sleeping kitten's half-naked chest. Making sure that she's covered, the shirtless ninja scooped the sleeping princess up again and walked toward the doorway. 

He couldn't help but feeling her bare skin against his tickling arms as he held the girl close to his bare chest. There were more nightshift officers then he thought and many of them stared at him. Kenji felt anxious as he made his way toward their room.   
"Whoa, this guy must be real hot." The ninja's keen ears picked up a female voice.   
"Yeah, I bet that chick digs him." An ensign whispered to his comrades.   
"Ohh. She's so cute, man, I want to be like him."   
"Whoa, did the two play in janitor's locker?" More and more gossips made their ways into Kenji's hapless ears.   
He reached the lift soon afterward and it was waiting for him.   
_ Finally…_   
The ninja carefully moved into the tight space and looked at the control panel. The buttons weren't numbers but white Greek letters, with Omega as the very top and Alpha as the bottom. It seemed that government was over-obsessed with them. He pressed the Alpha button with an elbow and noticed a bloody fingerprint on the Psi button. Logically, he guessed that Psi deck was the senior officers' quarters probably also the captain's. Then the mole noticed a small pool of crimson on the floor.   
_ What the…?_

With a grunt, he carried Uriko across their room, nudging a chair out of his way with a foot. Finally, he reached the bunk and slowly set her down at the lower bunk. Swiftly he removed his coat and covered her with the blanket. With a relieved sigh he sat down in a chair and looked at her, hard. The sleeping girl looked… real cute, her curves unhindered by the thin blanket. He felt a tension, an urge, rising inside his lustful part of his heart but he held it down.   
_ Are you kidding!? She's right in front of you and you can do anything you want to her!_ A perverted part of his mind shouted.   
_ Get away._ His conscience argued with his perverted alter ego.   
As his alter egos fought each other, he drifted himself into another dream, a different dream. 

Kenji woke up with a light groan, which had become his habit every time he wakes up after a real long sleep. Struggling, with his drowsiness, he stood up and walked toward the bathroom door, opening it lazily. He noticed steam in the bathroom, however, he was too tired to care about it.   
_Probably Riko just finished her shower._   
With a sigh, he took of his clothes with his eyes closed sleepily and stumbled into the shower. The hot water was on but he still didn't care.   
_Meh, it could be an automated shower system._   
He let the hot water to sizzle down his body as he rubbed his face, waking up. He stepped back to reach out for the shampoo and bumped into something wet and fleshy. Someone. The ninja heard a heartbeat and looked in its direction, not believing who he saw. Uriko. She was naked in the shower with him. 

"Whoa!" instinctively he quickly hopped out of the shower stall and covered his bottom with a towel. "S-sorry about that!"   
She peeked over the sliding door, her body covered by the stained glass, "I-it's okay." The cute cat zoanthrope flushed furiously, "I think forgot to lock the door."   
"Okay, I'm out. Sorry to bother you." Kenji grabbed his uniform and exited the bathroom as quickly as he could do.   
_Dammit, you missed the chance AGAIN! _His perverted alter ego woke up again._ Come on! Both of you are legal and it doesn't harm anyway!_   
_Shut up._ His rightful conscience argued again as he put on his uniform hastily. 

The ninja spotted Shannon sitting by herself at a four-man table, stirring her drink aimlessly. He and his girlfriend walked over to the first mate, carrying their trays. The falcon zoanthrope noticed the two guests and motioned them to sit down.   
"Hi." She said.   
"Morning," he looked around the cafeteria for the captain, "he's not with you?"   
"No, during the last battle, a bullet caught his left shin and tibia. I had to help him back to his room but he's alright. He should be coming anytime soon."   
"Ouch." The mole and kitten said simultaneously in sympathy.   
"Ouch is the right word." The first mate stirred her orange drink again.   
Rudely, two massive men walked to their table. Kenji looked up at the two men, their nametags saying 'Skyler' and 'Hunter'. The two men were in their late twenties, their eyes glittering a lustful gleam at Uriko and Shannon.   
_Not a good sign._ His mind said.   
"Get out of our way, you punk." The massive man named Skyler, wearing a gray short-sleeved uniform, picked up and shoved the lightweight boy away, sitting down next to the cat zoanthrope. The other man named Hunter also sat down beside Shannon.   
"Huh? How's your ball-less captain? He's so weak that he needs your help, bah." Hunter bragged at her, who glared silently with a disgusted expression. "Don't say anything, baby. I know you've got the hot for me." The rude man laughed with his buddy.   
"Oh and, who's that kid? Wasn't he the one who took my kitten?" Skyler pointed a thumb at Kenji, wrapping an arm around Uriko's shoulder. She shied away but the burly man continued in a fake-seductive tone, "You poor kitten, let me guess, he raped you?"   
The two man laughed again and the ninja stepped forward, "You two-"   
But Skyler shoved the young man away easily with a big palm, "You don't have the quality to kiss my ass. Get away." Then he turned to Uriko. "That friend of your doesn't have a dick like mine. I'll bet he's a one-millimeter! You know, you cute cat doesn't deserve a such rash treatment, I have a six-inchers."   
"Dude, I'm seven inches!" Hunter and his friend laughed again.   
_Shut up._   
"Oh and, I bet that lizard had NO dick!" the burly man scoffed again, taking Shannon's slender hand. "That angel needs my care. Shannie, I'm sure that you love me."   
The falcon zoanthrope withdrew her hand.   
"Oh why? Why? Why must you separate ourselves from our true love?"   
"Dude, she's a chicken, that's why she slept with that son of a bitch!" Skyler touched Uriko's cheek, "Come on you little kitten, you need a black tiger guardian like me."   
The young ninja almost couldn't take it anymore. He felt as if his volcanic rage was going to explode anytime soon. Clutching his hands into fists, he approached the laughing tiger zoanthrope again. Skyler suddenly drew himself up and grabbed the weak boy's throat strongly.   
"You little rat, get away from my kitten! Lay an eye on her. And I can promise you a painful death." The tiger zoanthrope said loudly, not caring the attentions locked on him.   
Basically everyone, the ninja noticed, in the cafeteria were looking at them. Not caring, the tiger zoanthrope pointed a finger at the boy, "He's just as ball-less as our bitchy captain! If we all take over the ship I promise I would become the captain and give you all a promotion!"   
There was only scattered cheer, from his buddies. All others were silent and Kenji knew why.   
Agemo was standing at the doorway patiently. 

"Lookie, who we've got here! It's the wimp!" Hunter noticed the ship captain.   
Skyler let go of Kenji, who took a step back, and faced the dragon zoanthrope. "Yo, loser."   
Agemo said nothing, facing the strong man with a grim expression, his hands were behind him.   
"Wanna to fight? I can whip your ass easily within seconds. I am here for all of my friends and the honor of this ship! It should not be in your goddamned grimy hands!" Skyler taunted.   
"No fighting outside of combat room." The captain said calmly, not hiding a trace of anger in his voice.   
"Ohh no fighting? Bah, screw the rules!"   
"If you want to fight. Go to the combat room. Not here. I can't stand to injury many innocents here." He scanned the entire room.   
"Fine, I ain't giving no shit, but she's mine!" Hunter gestured to Shannon. "We are the true partners, not you!"   
"Really? Okay." The navy-uniformed man nodded lightly. "But please respect ladies' decisions."   
"Why do we have to respect them!? Men are definitely better than women! Women are nothing but tools for reproductions and eye candies!" Skyler grabbed Uriko's arm and pulled her up hard.   
"Stop! Get away from her!" Kenji rushed to help her wincing girlfriend but the tiger zoanthrope backhanded him easily, sending the ninja reeling backward.   
"Stop it! I said no fighting here!" Agemo shouted angrily and the entire room went silent. Kenji knew that Agemo had never been that angry before, according to Stun, one of the captain's oldest friend.   
Skyler released his steel-like grip on Uriko, scowling, "Well, well. So you accept my challenge?"   
"As long as it's in the combat room." The dragon said grimly.   
"Good." The tiger zoanthrope gestured and walked toward the doorway with several of his buddies behind him. Just as he was about to brush past the captain, he suddenly uppercut the dragon. "Bring a comrade."   
Agemo didn't move or make any sound, he just stood silently. A long cut had appeared on his right cheek, blood were tickling down it. In Skyler's head was a pocketknife, the tiger zoanthrope laughed again and stabbed the pocketknife into Agemo's left shoulder before walking away with his also laughing buddies, leaving the blade at the captain's disposal. The captain still remained silent as he gripped the wooden handle, and yanked the small blade out. More blood flowed out of his wounds as he crumpled the metal blade into an orb with a hand.   
Tossing the mangled pocketknife away, he licked blood from his ripped palm, "Commandant Kenji Ohgami, follow me to the battle room."   
With a quick motion, the captain moved out of the room, not bothering treating his wounds. Kenji, Uriko, Shannon, and a few other crewmates followed the dragon to the battle room. The captain had made the right choice, for the mole's anger was as raging as his. 

---------------   
**Author's Note:** I pity you guys who took the dream too seriously... Ah well, now onto The Hidden One Ch. 7: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. The Shattered Alliance Chapter 5: Ninjas will be up not far from now!   



End file.
